dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Darth Vader
Darth Bowser.jpg|Original(Make by other guy lol) Rooting Vader, but go easy on Bowser.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 2018-12-15.png|GalactaK FotoJet (20).jpg|RedLikeRoses098765 BooserVSDarkSideWaitVader.jpg|Jioto576 Bowser vs Vader is another Adopted What If? DBX by EmperorDedede Description ''Super Mario Bros VS Star Wars! Two of fiction's most infamous baddies face off! Which cruel leader will win this face off?'' Intro NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Bowser Castle) The camera show an entire Army of Goombas,Koopa Troopas,Bullet Bills,Shy Guys and Thwomps, Bowser, the King of the Koopas, he was forming his army again to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom again, all was ready, but a big Ship in the sky landing next to the Castle surprises all the enemies of Mario. Bowser: 'What the heck is that?! Bowser rode in his Koopa Clown Car and flew over the area where the Ship landed, a bunch of white soldiers came out of the Ship escorting a black figure with a strange helmet and a robotic suit,'Darth Vader, the Dark Lord arrive in the Earth. Darth Vader: '''How is this planet called? '''Random Stormtrooper: '''The Earth Lord Vader, a planet full of live. '''Darth Vader: And the new planet of the Empire. But a giant Fireball burned the Stormtrooper into Dust, Bowser jump from his Koopa Clown Car and landed in front of Vader. Bowser: '''What do you think you are doing in My Kingdom,Robocop? '''Darth Vader: '''My name is Darth Vader, *Takes out his Lightsaber* and now this Kingdom and this planet belong to the Galactic Empire. Bowser roared making all his troops jump in front of him and the attacking to the Stormtroopers, while, the King of the Koopas teleported with the Dark Sith inside his castle to start the fight...But before... '''Bowser: '''Showtime! '''HERE WE GOOO! Bowser rammed into Darth Vader Who used the force to stop him. He lifted the Koopa king into the air and began slamming him into the ground. Bowser shot a fire ball at Vader Who quickly sliced it in half. Bowser then kicked Vader Who sliced his foot. Bowser yelled in pain. Darth Vader quickly used his force to throw him out of the castle. Bowser landed and barfed Fire onto the castle. Vader quickly went outside and jumped onto Bowser. He quickly stabbed his shell causing Bowser to back flip onto Vader Who yells in pain. Vader then sliced a few spikes off. Bowser screeched in pain and quickly began punching Vader who used the force as a shield. Vader then stabbed his saber into Bowser’s arm making Bowser kick him away. Vader used his saber to slow down his speed. Vader used The force to launch pieces of the castle at Bowser burying him in the rubble. Vader then saw the pile shake and Bowser came out bigger than ever. Vader saw Bowser charge at him. Vader took the chance to jump into the air. He landed on Vader’s neck and he prepared to stab his chest. Bowser smacked him off and began barfing fire at Vader Who uses the force to pause it letting it fade. He then jumped into the air and sliced both his arms off. Vader then sliced his shell off. Bowser shrunk and was stabbed stomach. Vader then stabbed his neck. Suffocating Bowser struggled as Vader watched in pure silence. Vader then took over the mushroom Kingdom and Mario was killed as with every other hero. Conclusion THIS DBXS WINNER IS....DARTH VADER! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy themed Death Battles Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:EmperorDedede Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights